


Muffins, Hoodies, & Quidditch

by I_Swear_Its_Just_Me



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Swear_Its_Just_Me/pseuds/I_Swear_Its_Just_Me
Summary: Cyrus is a 5th year Slytherin at Hogwarts, and he's incredibly gay. Unfortunately, the person he's gay for is incredibly straight. Such a shame, too, because he's fantastic at Quidditch, incredibly hot, and a bad boy with a great smile. He's meeting all of Cyrus's standards, but he doesn't even know he is.





	1. Chapter 1

"Andi! Why does he have to be so hot? He doesn't even understand what he does to my heart! I'm going to have a heart attack one of these days, and it'll be because of him and his smile!" Andi laughed, patting Cyrus's head, before sliding a bookmark into a rather large tome and setting the book aside, turning her attention to him. They were currently sitting in her dorm, and Cyrus was lamenting about his Hufflepuff crush while face down in her midnight blue duvet.

She wished she had back-up for this, but unfortunately, Buffy and Jonah were at Quidditch practice, and Amber was probably sneaking into Hogsmeade to get more candy. The girl had a sweet tooth like no other.

"Cyrus, you could just tell him how you-"

She was cut off by Cyrus speaking again, head turning to the side to face her. "But I can't, you don't understand. He's so cute, and he's probably straight, too! But he's athletic, and super attractive, and a bad boy with a great smile, and I haven't felt this way before, even with Jonah!"

Andi laughed a little. "So what do you want me to do about it? Drug him with Veritaserum and drag him back here so you can ask him if he's straight?"

"What? No!"

"Then stop complaining, I'm trying to read."

"But Andiiiiiiiii-"

"No, Cyrus. If you're not going to at least ask him if he's straight or not, then you have no right to complain."

Cyrus grumbled something unintelligible, before standing up and walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To ask him if he's gay."

"Wait, what?"

"I want to complain about him, so I'm going to go ask him if he's straight."

"Well wait for me, then!"

 

Thirty minutes later, they were making their way onto the Quidditch pitch. He didn't know how, but Cyrus had a feeling he was practicing. Which means that Buffy and him were probably butting heads about who was better. 

Sure enough, when Andi and Cyrus reached the bleachers, Buffy and the Hufflepuff were squaring off. They were both Beaters, and both competitive, so of course they were fighting about who was better. Cyrus didn't really understand their rivalry.

Jonah was a Chaser, and Cyrus was pretty sure the other two Hufflepuffs that were his crush's typical companions were also Chasers. They were hovering and talking while Buffy and the other Hufflepuff's argument was getting even louder. Cyrus could almost make out what they were saying. Almost.

"Buffy, Jonah!" Cyrus looked over at Andi, who had called their friends over. The argument stopped, and Jonah and Buffy flew over, hovering in front of the other duo.

"What's up? We're kinda in the middle of something-"

"What's his name?" Cyrus blurted.

"What?"

"The Hufflepuff you were yelling at, what's his name?"

"What Huffle- Oh, you mean TJ?"

Speaking of which, TJ was glaring at Buffy rather fiercely. 

"I guess, yeah. Um... I uh... I kinda sorta have a major crush on him and want to ask if he's straight or not..."

"You have a... On him?" She asked this almost indignantly, jabbing a thumb over her shoulder in TJ's direction. She took a long breath before scrubbing a gloved hand over her face.

"Of fucking course you do." She muttered this, before taking another breath.

"Not that I'm not happy that you have your eyes on someone, but him? I really feel like you should raise your standards a bit more."

Cyrus blushed and shrugged.

"So what do you want me to do about your crush? Stop fighting with him?"

"Nah," Andi said. "Just ask him if brunettes in Slytherin are his type."

Cyrus looked at Andi, horrified, before whipping his head to face Buffy again. "What? No! Don't do that!"

His pleas fell on deaf ears, though, because now Buffy had a devilish grin on her face, and was already turning around her broom to zoom off towards the blond still glaring at her.

Cyrus cringed, before sitting down and letting a groan out, burying his face in his hands. He wanted to run and lock himself in his room, but he also wanted to see what would happen. All in all a rather odd feeling. He parted his fingers and opened his eyes to see TJ looking at him, a little shocked. Cyrus covered his eyes again, not wanting to see the disgust that would probably next grace the beautiful boy's face. Cyrus felt like crying, and his heart hurt.

"Hey. Cyrus, right?"

That voice was... New.

Cyrus uncovered his eyes and opened them to see TJ hovering in front of him, looking at him curiously.

"Uh... Yeah... Why?" Great. Smooth, Cyrus.

"Uh... Buffy said you think I'm... Cute?"

Cyrus blushed crimson, and he started stumbling over his words. "Uh, no, I don't! Well, I do, but not like... Not like in a weird way! You're just-you're attractive, y'know, and I'm sorry if me saying that is weird or gross or-"

"Hey." TJ's voice was soft as he cut Cyrus's rambling off. He was smiling a little. "I think you're cute, too."

Cyrus, jaw dropped a little, and he hastily closed it again. "You-you do?"

"Well yeah. What was it she said? Oh, yeah. Brunettes in Slytherin are totally my type."

Cyrus took in a little breath. He made to look at Andi, but she wasn't there. In fact, upon further inspection, no one but Cyrus and TJ was on the pitch. TJ looked around too, before turning back and looking at Cyrus.

"Guess they want to leave us to our own devices, huh?"

Cyrus shrugged. Y'know. Like an idiot. "I guess..."

"So... Do you know how to fly?"

"What?"

TJ laughed a little and repeated what he'd said patiently. "Do you know how to fly?"

"Uh... No... Heights aren't really my thing."

"Alright... Hmm... Well, if I were to be sitting right in front you, would it be your thing?"

Cyrus thought for a moment. On the one hand, TJ was offering to be really close to him. On the other... Heights... Yikes. On an impulse, he nodded.

TJ's smile widened, and he dropped closer to the stands, holding out a hand for Cyrus to take. Cyrus did, and TJ helped him onto the broom. Cyrus was holding his breath, and it all escaped him when TJ took Cyrus's arms and put them around his waist. Cyrus went a little stiff.

"Cyrus, relax. I've got you. Okay?"

Cyrus nodded but squeezed his eyes shut anyway. It wasn't that he didn't trust TJ, because he did for some odd reason, he just didn't trust himself to not fall off. He wrapped his arms around TJ tighter as TJ flew a bit higher. TJ gradually increased their speed, still going rather slow. 

After a little bit, Cyrus got the courage to open his eyes, and he was glad he did. The sun was close to the horizon, and he realized just how fantastic this all was. TJ, his crush, was in front of him, and flying slowly because he knew Cyrus was afraid of heights, and Cyrus was holding onto him, and TJ wasn't grossed out by him, and... It all seemed like a dream. He quickly squeezed TJ to make sure it wasn't. He smiled when he didn't wake up, and instead, was still perched on a broom with TJ.

What seemed like much too soon, they were landing, and TJ was gently prying Cyrus's arms from around his waist.

"C'mon, Cyrus. We're going to miss dinner if we don't hurry."

"Oh, right..." He'd honestly forgotten that the world existed outside of TJ and him for a while, and now that he was grounded and getting off the broom, he was a little disappointed that the world had kept on spinning.

But that disappointment faded after TJ grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it. He continued to hold Cyrus's hand as they walked off the pitch and into the castle, his broom in his other hand. 

After a minute of walking in the direction of the kitchens, TJ squeezed his hand and then let go.

"I've got to change and put my broom away, but save a seat at your table for me, yeah?"

"Okay!" Cyrus said this with a smile, walking in the direction of the Great Hall.

He made his way to his friends' usual table and sat down. He was immediately bombarded by questions.

"How was it?"

"Did you kiss?"

"Did he get too touchy-feely?"

Cyrus laughed a little at his friends, and then answered the questions in turn. "It was fantastic, no, we didn't kiss, and no, Buffy, he didn't get too touchy."

Buffy nodded resolutely and returned to her plate of food. Andi and Amber didn't look as content with his answers though.

"We need all of the details, Cyrus! Buffy wouldn't let me stay and watch!" Andi said this, pouting.

"Well, yeah, because that's an invasion of privacy, Andi," Buffy said this with a glare.

"I didn't even know about this until Buffy told me! You couldn't have waited until I was done raiding Honeyduke's to go on a date, so I wouldn't have to learn about it second-hand?"

"Sorry, Amber. I really had just planned to ask him if he was straight, and then those two meddled, and suddenly it was sort of a date."

"Sort of? What do you mean, 'sort of'?"

"Well, we just flew around for a bit-"

"You flew? Like, on a broom?" Buffy asked this incredulously, jaw hanging open. "What happened to your fear of heights?"

"I dunno, he just asked... And I wasn't thinking, and I said yes, and he let me hold onto him while we were flying, and it was... It was incredible, really!"

"You shared a broom?" It was Jonah's turn to act surprised.

"Yeah..."

"Damn. Mad respect for him, honestly. It takes real skill to be able to share a broom and not fall."

"Wait, so he's done that before?"

"Probably. I mean, it's really difficult to be able to keep the broom balanced if there are two people on it."

Cyrus's mood darkened a little, and he let out a short groan. "What if he uses flying as a way to pick up everyone who happens to have a crush on him? And here I was, thinking I was special!"

"Cyrus, I don't think-" Buffy was interrupted by TJ sitting down next to Cyrus and smiling at him. Cyrus still pouted, and TJ gently nudged him, smile falling. 

"Cyrus, what's wrong?"

"How many people have you used the broom ruse for?"

"What?"

"Jonah said it takes skill to have someone else on the broom with you. So I'm asking how many other people you've used the broom pick-up ruse on."

"Cyrus, I haven't... I'm confused."

"Fine, don't tell me." Cyrus stood up and went to walk away, but TJ caught the corner of his robes' sleeve. 

"Cyrus, help me understand. Are you asking if I've ever taken other people on flying dates?" Cyrus nodded, and TJ sighed.

"I have two muggle cousins. Sometimes I'll give them a ride during the summer so they don't feel as bad that they aren't magic. You're actually the first person I've taken on a flying date, besides them. I'm not... I'm not exactly people's first choice of partner."

"What do you mean?"

"Cyrus, I'm like, super gay. But to most, I'm intimidating, so I guess that's kind of a turn away. Well, that, and because I've sort of had my eye on a cute Slytherin who shows up to all his friends' games and cheers them on. And to be honest, I've kind of wanted that cute Slytherin to cheer me on. Never thought that he might also be interested." TJ scratched the back of his neck nervously, as anyone who'd just spilled their guts would. 

Cyrus looked shocked, to say the least. He then shook his head, smiled, and sat back down. "Sorry for overreacting... It was stupid, and I shouldn't have gotten so mad."

"It's fine. I get it... Sort of."

Cyrus hugged TJ, and TJ hugged back after a moment.

When they pulled apart, TJ had a large smile on his face. "So... Not that I don't dig relationship drama, but I'm like, super hungry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to Reed and Lester! 
> 
> Cyrus and TJ's study session goes a little awry and Buffy is a major Mom Friend™
> 
> Warnings: minor smut (I swear they didn't fuck, just hickies and make-out sessions), Buffy is pissed because of this, dirty humor, Cyrus may have a physical marking kink, consent is TJ's kink, Reed is a lil shit but he doesn't mean to be and it makes TJ and Cyrus uncomfortable, Lester is Gay™ Confirmed (boy can't sit right in a chair)
> 
>  
> 
> Ok... I think that's all you need to know. Please don't hate meeeee for the minor smut (I don't even think you can call it that, but if you can, I'm soooorrryyyyyyyyy) I swear they didn't frickle frackle
> 
>  
> 
> Let Buffy Say Fuck 2k19

Cyrus was sitting in the Hufflepuff common room, waiting for TJ to get back from the kitchens with food before they got started on their homework.

 

He'd just closed his eyes for a second and leaned back into the soft couch (much more inviting than anything in the dungeons. Not that he didn't love his House, but really, it could use a little more color), and suddenly he was being poked. His eyes opened to reveal a blond and a brunet staring at him, the blond presumably the one who had poked him.

 

"Uh... Hi?"

 

"You must be Cyrus, " the blond said. He didn't say it with malice, but he also didn't say it in a particularly kind way, either.

 

"Yeah, that's me. And you are...?"

 

"Oh yeah. I'm Reed, that's Lester." The blond-Reed-jabbed his thumb over his shoulder to point vaguely at the brunet, who gave a small wave.

 

Reed plopped himself down on the other side of the couch, and Lester sat in a nearby armchair. "So you're TJ's bitch, huh? He always talks about you. No offense, but I think I know more about the shade of brown your eyes are than I'd like to."

 

Cyrus shifted uncomfortably. The apparent branding was more than a little unnerving. "He... Talks about me?"

 

Lester spoke up for the first time. "Yeah, like all the time. All good things, though, so don't worry. He means well, but I think the next time he starts describing how 'totally adorable' you are, I might have to vomit."

 

Cyrus blushed a little. "Sorry... He um... I didn't know he talked about me. That's... I'm sorry he's annoying you."

 

Reed waved his hand dismissively. "Nah, don't worry about it. Anyways, what are you two gonna be doing?"

 

"Um... Homework. Like, Arithmancy and Divination. Maybe Transfiguration if we have time."

 

Reed and Lester shared an indecipherable look. "Do you know about his- his uh... His thing?"

 

"Huh?"

 

Reed made a vague motion to his head with his index finger. "His- you know."

 

"His dyscalculia? Yeah. I don't think he knows that I know yet."

 

"Oh. How do you know?"

 

"We were doing homework together the other day, and he was making corrections to his Arithmancy homework, but kept getting it wrong. He asked for help and turns out, he'd jumbled all the numbers up. And being a muggleborn with therapists for parents helped me identify the problem."

 

"What's a therapist?" Lester asked this curiously. 'Must be a pureblood.' Cyrus thought absently to himself.

 

"A therapist is like... Well, a therapist is a person you talk to about your problems."

 

"Like a friend?"

 

"Uh... No, not quite. I mean, sure, your friends can sort of be like therapists, and you can be friends with your therapist, but a therapist is someone you don't know who you pay to listen and give you advice. Like a guardian angel, sort of."

 

"Oh! Neat. I'm, if you couldn't tell, a pureblood. I don't get out into the muggle world often."

 

"Oh, okay. Well, better to ask, right?"

 

"Yeah, I guess." Lester smiled a little, and Cyrus smiled back.

 

Reed looked a bit uninterested in the conversation, and Cyrus gently nudged him. "Reed, you good?"

 

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just wondering where TJ is."

 

"He said he was going to the kitchens to get snacks for our study session."

 

"Ah. Neat."

 

They sat in silence for a bit, Reed picking at his cuticles and Lester trying to find a comfortable position in the armchair. Lester finally settled in a way that didn't actually look comfortable, but he smiled contentedly and Cyrus left him be.

 

The silence was interrupted by TJ's sudden appearance, a wild smile on his face. His arms were busy with a tray with cheese puffs, sandwiches, and cookies, as well as a small tea kettle and two teacups.

 

He looked a little surprised to see Reed and Lester but shrugged and set the tray down. "Sorry for taking so long. The house elves insisted on making tea and sandwiches."

 

Cyrus smiled and shrugged, and Reed stood up. He smirked at TJ and leaned in to whisper something to him. Cyrus couldn't hear it, of course, but TJ flushed darkly. Lester stood up and held up his hand for a fist-bump with Cyrus, who fist-bumped him back.

 

"See you around, Cyrus."

 

"See you around, Lester. Bye Reed."

 

"Bye Cyrus. Have fun!" Reed said this with a curious tone of voice, making TJ's blush darken a few shades.

 

TJ sat down where Reed had just been sitting, avoiding eye contact.

 

"TJ? What's up?"

 

"It's nothing."

 

"It's obviously not nothing."

 

"It's not important, okay?" TJ looked a little exasperated now.

 

"It's affecting you negatively, so it is important."

 

"Cyrus, just leave it be, please."

 

Cyrus sighed. "Fine."

 

They sat for a moment before Cyrus turned to his messenger bag and pulled out a notebook (the lack of rolls of parchment had angered a few teachers at first, but his parents were practical people who didn't care about the witchy aesthetic) and a pen, as well as his Arithmancy textbook.

 

"Shall we get started?"

 

They were working on Arithmancy for little more than ten minutes before TJ turned to him.

 

"Cy? Can you help me with this one?" TJ said this in a gentle, slightly abashed way that wiped away all previous annoyance of Cyrus's for being kept out of the loop. He leaned over and placed a quick kiss to the blond's cheek before pointing out that he'd mistaken the number '12' for '21'. TJ sighed disappointedly, before correcting the mistake.

 

TJ put down his Arithmancy after a second, staring at the floor. Cyrus noticed this and put aside his own homework, putting a gentle hand on TJ's shoulder.

 

"Hey... What's wrong?" Cyrus asked this softly, beginning to massage the taut muscles beneath his hand.

 

"Reed... Said something. And it bothered me."

 

"Well, if you want to share, I'm all ears. If not... We can cuddle for a bit before getting back to our homework."

 

TJ looked at him and smiled a little, and Cyrus smiled back. The smile disappeared from TJ's face before long, though.

 

He sighed deeply before he spoke. "He called you my bitch. I think he was just teasing, but it... I didn't like him saying that about you. Because you're your own person and I don't want you to think that dating me means that you have to bend to my will."

 

Cyrus's smile fell as TJ recounted what must have been whispered to him. "Oh." He thought for a moment, before continuing. "I don't think that at all, TJ. And yeah, Reed said that before you got here, too."

 

"You don't... He what? He said that before I got here?"

 

"Yeah. It made me feel uncomfortable, but I think he's under the impression that it's harmless, though."

 

They sat together for a moment, just thinking. "Did he say anything else like that?"

 

"Nah. Just that you talk about me all the time." Cyrus wrinkled his nose playfully, and TJ blushed, before leaning over and kissing Cyrus's nose. The kiss traveled down a little, and one second they were gently kissing, and the next TJ had his lips on Cyrus's neck and was leaving small hickies in his wake.

 

It tickled Cyrus though, and he had to gently push TJ away before he started squirming with laughter. TJ started laughing a little, and Cyrus laughed along with him.

 

After a few moments, the laughter died down and they were just staring lovingly into each other's eyes. TJ's eyes darted down for a moment and then widened in horror. "Shit..." He said this softly, his voice breaking.

 

"What?"

 

"Your neck... I'm so sorry, I don't... I didn't mean to..."

 

Cyrus's brow wrinkled in confusion before he got up to examine himself in the mirror on the wall perpendicular to the couch. There were little purple marks on his neck, his hair was mused, and his tie and collar were crooked. What he was mostly focused on, though, were the purple marks on his neck. He gasped and reached up a hand to gently trace them. He zoned out for a moment, just busy running a hand over the three or four little marks that had ensued from their impromptu make-out session. He felt himself smiling a little, and zoned back in to find that TJ was still babbling apologies.

 

"TJ?"

 

"Cyrus, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that-"

 

"TJ."

 

"-And now you probably hate me, because I screw everything up and-"

 

"TJ!" Cyrus raised his voice a little, and TJ stopped his babbling.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"It's fine. I'm okay. They're just hickies."

 

"You're not mad?"

 

"Nope."

 

"Why not?" TJ looked halfway between sighing in relief and crying from confusion and stress.

 

Cyrus shook his head, sitting beside TJ on the couch. "Because. I don't know. I probably should be, especially since our conversation before this," he vaguely gestured at the side of his neck. "Was about how I don't belong to you and all that jazz. But... It's weird okay? I want you to feel secure in the fact that I know I don't belong to you, at least not in the 'my bitch' way, but I like the marks because they remind me that I AM yours. In the best way possible." Cyrus had begun blushing near the beginning of his spiel, and now it had deepened to a dark crimson blush.

 

"Does that make sense?"

 

"Not in the slightest, but I think... I think I get it."

 

Cyrus sighed in relief. "Okay, good, because I don't know if I'd be able to describe that in any other way that makes sense."

 

TJ smiled a little and reached out a hand, but paused mid-air. "Can I... Wow, this is awkward... Can I touch them?"

 

Cyrus laughed and tilted his head to the side, and TJ ran a hand over his handiwork. Cyrus drew in a quick breath, because _wow_ that was a strange sensation. TJ thought he hurt Cyrus and drew his hand away. "I'm sorry!"

 

"TJ, you don't have to apologize so much."

 

"Sor-Uh... Okay." Cyrus smiled.

 

"It didn't hurt, it was just strange."

 

"Oh..."

 

Cyrus leaned forward and gently pecked TJ on the lips. The tension in TJ's shoulders faded, as Cyrus had hoped. TJ was incredibly scared of screwing up, and that was making everything a bit awkward. Cyrus understood, but it was making him a little impatient. He wanted them to be comfortable around each other.

 

TJ looked so small as he asked the next question. "Are you sure you're not mad?"

 

Cyrus cupped his face and kissed his forehead. "Yes, Teej, I'm sure."

 

"But if you want me to be mad, I can give you a set of hickies as retaliation." TJ's eyes widened, and Cyrus could swear he saw the blond tilt his head a little to the side.

 

"I mean... If you want..."

 

Cyrus's tone was playful as he said the next thing. "Reed was wrong."

 

"Huh?"

 

Cyrus gently took one of TJ's hands in his and squeezed it. "I think you might be my bitch."

 

TJ let out a bark of a laugh, then covered his mouth at how embarrassingly loud it was. Cyrus laughed a little, and TJ laughed as well, albeit a little bit quieter. They didn't stop laughing for a while after that, either.

 

***

 

At breakfast the next day, Andi couldn't help but notice that Cyrus had smallish, slowly fading hickies lining his neck. She didn't comment, just glared at them for a little, before focusing her attention back on her food. Buffy hadn't seemed to notice (and a good thing she didn't, she might have attacked TJ). TJ joined them not long after that, and Andi's eyes widened. If Buffy would have attacked TJ, she would have absolutely _murdered_ Cyrus. TJ's neck had darker, bigger and many more marks than Cyrus did. Some actually dipped beneath his collar, and _Oh,_ she did _not_ want to know how much further down they went. She kept her mouth shut, figuring it was none of her business. 

 

The boys were sitting super close to one another, Cyrus practically sitting on TJ's lap. Cyrus was saying something about Transfiguration homework, gesturing with his hands wildly, and TJ seemed positively entranced by Cyrus. Andi glanced around the table to see who else had noticed. Marty had, apparently, because he kept glancing at the boys, and his face was a bit flushed. Buffy snapped her fingers in front of his face a few times, and he was immediately rigid and at attention, eyes wide and focused solely on her.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Were you even listening? You've been zoned out and looking at Cyrus and T-" She had caught sight of the boys finally, and she looked _pissed._ One could practically see smoke coming out of her ears as she examined Cyrus's neck. But as soon as she caught sight of _TJ's_ neck, Andi could actually feel how livid she was. It was as if her anger was rolling off of her in electrical waves, causing the entire atmosphere around them to thicken.

 

"Cyrus." Buffy's voice was stiff, and Andi could tell she was gritting her teeth and trying to keep her rage from seeping into her voice. Everyone at their table was suddenly on alert and focused on the boys, even the very oblivious Jonah, and TJ and Cyrus had stiffened. Cyrus looked _terrified._ TJ looked a little scared, too, but he was doing a very good job of hiding it beneath a mask of indifference.

 

"Yes?" Cyrus asked timidly.

 

"What. Is. On. Your. Neck." Buffy was seething.

 

Cyrus's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Um... Just a few..." Whatever he'd said after had been too quiet for Andi to comprehend, but Buffy heard it loud and clear. _Hickies_.

 

Buffy stood up and grabbed Cyrus by the shoulder, practically dragging him out of the Great Hall. He looked terrified, and a very clear look of 'please help' was written on his face. TJ stood up to follow them, but one look from Buffy had him sitting back down and looking very much like a child who'd been caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

 

Amber let out a soft "Holy shit..." And everyone understood exactly what she meant.

 

***

 

"Cyrus! What the _actual_ _ **FUCK**_ were you thinking?"

 

Cyrus flinched at her tone. "What... What do you um... What do you mean?"

 

"You know very well what I mean, Cyrus!"

 

"I don't... I can't say I do, actually..."

 

Buffy sighed, annoyed. Her tone softened ever so slightly. "Tell me you two didn't fuck. Please, God, I'm barely okay with you dating him in the first place, but if you two _did more than what I can see you did, I'm going to_ _ **murder him, and then you.**_ "

 

Cyrus shook his head. "No, we didn't. We just had a very... Aggressive... Make-out session."

 

Buffy inhaled deeply, and let out a puff of air along with a harsh, "Good."

 

Buffy just looked tired now. "Jesus Christ, TJ's _neck._ Aggressive my ass, that looks like straight up fucking _hostility._ " Her tone was slightly amused now.

 

Cyrus let out a quiet laugh. "Trust me, there was nothing straight about it."

 

Buffy eyed him angrily for a moment, before she too, laughed. "Oh my _God,_ Cyrus."

 

Cyrus smirked. "I think he said that, too."

 

Buffy laughed even louder, her anger disappearing completely. Her Mom Friend™ instincts had given way to her sense of humor after Cyrus's dirty joke.

 

***

 

There was a tense silence at the table as everyone continued to eat. TJ had moved his hand to cover up some of the marks, but there were so many it was near impossible.

 

As Buffy and Cyrus walked back in, Buffy looking like she'd nearly pissed herself laughing, and Cyrus was smirking smugly, the entire table thought to themselves a simple statement: _what the actual fuck._

 

Neither Cyrus nor Buffy seemed too keen on sharing, though, as they sat down and continued eating as if Buffy hadn't, just a few minutes ago, been ready to murder Cyrus and TJ with her bare hands.

 

TJ looked at Cyrus inquiringly, and Cyrus smiled and patted his cheek, continuing eating. TJ's terror disappeared, but he still looked on edge. He looked at Buffy, trying to figure out if that expression meant she was happy or if she was secretly planning his murder. He was more inclined to believe it was the latter, and he scooted a little closer to Cyrus.

 

Amber and Andi shared a look that he couldn't understand, and Jonah and Marty both had their lips pursed in thought, although neither of them looked incredibly comfortable with what they were thinking. The rest of breakfast was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to start taking suggestions for one-shots. I think I'd be able to update more regularly if I'm already writing... So... Comment ideas???
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira, LovesickPuppy!TJ, Lester actually talking, uh... Blood. Mildly smexy times. Buffy shows up. Cyrus wears TJ's hoodie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! I've been packing to move (and I'm moving this weekend, and for a week afterwards I won't have any wifi, so don't expect a chapter for at least another 2 weeks), and finals are a thing. So...
> 
> Ya'll probably aren't even reading these, and that's ok. Anyway, happy reading!

 

 

 

TJ lay on his bed in his dorm, tossing an old hacky-sack in the air and catching it. Lester was in his own bed across the room reading, and Reed was who knows where. It was a Saturday, and no one was really doing anything. Except for Cyrus, of course. He was on a fire call with his parents, which were known to take a while (the longest one documented as of yet had been 6 _hours_ ).

 

 

Needless to say, it was a rather sleepy Saturday, and TJ didn't really feel like doing much.

 

 

TJ continued to toss his hacky-sack, thinking of Cyrus. Which obviously derailed him, and he was brought out of his near waxing-poetic train of thought based solely on Cyrus's eyes by the hacky-sack smacking him in the face. And for a tiny yarn bag filled with rice, it hurt.

 

 

He muttered out a small 'ow' and placed the sack on his nightstand, rubbing his brow. Lester had quickly become less invested in his book and more invested in TJ's actions.

 

 

"Thinking of him again?"

 

 

TJ smiled a little and blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

 

 

"For a normally graceful, suave guy like you to suddenly have the grace of a newborn giraffe on roller skates, yeah."

 

 

"All I did was get hit by a hacky-sack!" TJ protested lightly.

 

 

"Uh-huh," Lester said this decisively. "Right. And the countless suits of armor and desk legs you've tripped over just this week while you've been checking Cyrus out are nothing right?"

 

 

"I um... What? I haven't tripped over them that often!"

 

 

"I'd be surprised if you could even ride a broom in this continuous state of 'lovesick puppy'."

 

 

Lester had a Cheshire grin on his face, and TJ was quickly becoming more flustered.

 

 

"He's just... He's the absolute best... And, he's got this big heart and pretty eyes, and he's got this fluffy hair and pretty lips, like oh my God. I need whatever chapstick he's got because they're so soft too, and I just-"

 

 

Lester was rubbing his temples, mildly annoyed, but also glad that TJ had found someone like that. He was still going to tease the blond, however. TJ just made it way too easy. Lester cut him off with a small smirk, "Yes, I've noticed you staring at his 'big heart'."

 

 

TJ's mouth was left a little agape, brow pinched slightly while he registered what Lester had said. He then looked extremely offended, grabbing the hacky-sack off the nightstand and throwing it at Lester. It hit the brunet right between the eyes, and Lester burst into laughter, rolling around on his bed until he fell on the floor.

 

 

"I do **not**!"

 

 

Lester yelled right back at him through his cackling. "Uh, yeah you do! Don't worry, he stares at your 'big heart', too!"

 

 

TJ paused, his pillow still poised, ready to hit Lester in the face, however inconvenient the angle from TJ's bed to Lester's face may be.

 

 

"He does not."

 

 

"Oh, yes he does! He thinks it's... What were the words... 'The ass of a god'? And his one friend, I think Marty was his name, agrees! I definitely heard it!"

 

 

"Oh my God, you're insufferable."

 

 

"What? I can't help it if my ears work! Your ass is recommended by 9/10 straight boys!"

 

 

The pillow hit him square in the face, and, needless to say, the trip down to the hospital wing and having to explain not only the dollar-coin sized bruise forming between Lester's eyes, but also why his nose was gushing blood was rather awkward indeed. Lester, however, took it rather good-naturedly, as he was still cackling so hard he nearly started choking on blood at one point.

 

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

 

Cyrus finally ended the call with his parents after saying at least a dozen different 'ok's and 'love you's. He ventured out of the Slytherin dormitory, only to end up running into someone. Literally. Like, ass-over-tea-kettle, ran into.

 

 

After he regained his senses, he looked at the person he'd run into. A rather aggressive-looking Slytherin girl, who seemed to be vaguely amused, but ultimately rather annoyed, at them running into each other. She looked pretty familiar, though. Like he'd seen her in his classes or something. Which he probably did.

 

 

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and-"

 

 

The girl, whose name he couldn't remember for the life of him, stood herself up and dusted off her skirt. "I really don't care."

 

 

"Oh... Um... I'm Cyrus, and I think you're in my year." Cyrus held out his hand for a handshake after standing up.

 

 

"Kira. Now, could you fucking move?" She practically growled, looking at his outstretched hand with obvious disgust.

 

 

"Oh... Yeah, sorry..." Cyrus moved away from the entrance to their common room, and walked away at a brisk pace, feeling, well... Pretty bad. He'd bumped into her, sure, but why was she so mean about it? He realized that that train of thought was rather juvenile. Using the word 'mean' to describe her sounded like he was talking about some elementary school bully he used to deal with.

 

 

He shook his head, clearing his mind of those thoughts. He'd deal with it later.

 

 

He nearly went ass-over-tea-kettle for the second time in like 10 minutes when he turned a corner and Reed was right there. By some miracle, he managed to narrowly avoid running into the blond.

 

 

"Oh, hey Reed. Do you know where TJ is?"

 

 

Reed shrugged, looking entirely uninterested in the conversation. "I dunno. Dorms maybe." He brushed passed him, and Cyrus, yet again, felt bad.

 

 

Cyrus meandered through the castle, sort-of looking for TJ, but mostly just wandering aimlessly. He passed by the hospital wing, large doors wide open, and found his boyfriend looking half annoyed, half concerned, while the nurse fussed over the hospital bed that someone who looked suspiciously like Lester was laying on.

 

 

Cyrus managed to walk up to TJ while avoiding detection, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. TJ jumped a little, twisting around so they were face to face. Cyrus laughed a little, before nuzzling into TJ's chest.

 

 

"Hey there, Cy. What's up?"

 

 

Cyrus shrugged, feeling himself relax into TJ's hold.

 

 

Lester snickered from behind TJ, and the blond looked about ready to smack him.

 

 

Cyrus let go of the hug after a few seconds, feeling a little better.

 

 

"So... Why's Lester in the hospital wing?"

 

 

TJ blushed a little, eyes widening a fraction. "Well, y'know, the usual injuries."

 

 

Lester piped up from behind him, "He hit me in the face with a pillow super hard."

 

 

TJ glared at Lester, while Cyrus nearly squawked. "TJ!"

 

 

"A lot led up to that, okay!"

 

 

"What, exactly, led up to you hitting Lester in the face with a pillow hard enough to make his nose bleed?" Cyrus asked. The nurse walked away at this point, probably to get something to stop the blood from Lester's nose that was currently staining a white cloth.

 

 

"I um... Uh... Well, you see... He said..." TJ stumbled over his words, cheeks flushing red enough to make a lobster a bit jealous.

 

 

"He was being a dork and talking about you, and I-" TJ sprung into action, covering Lester's mouth with a hand. Lester bit his hand hard enough for TJ to retract it with a rather loud 'ow!'. "-And I may have made a comment about him staring at your ass, and he got all defensive and threw a hacky-sack at me, so I said you stared at his, too," It was Cyrus's turn to blush, but Lester continued like he hadn't noticed. "And he smacked me in the face with a pillow!"

 

 

Cyrus's emotions were going haywire. Should he be mad? Humored? Disappointed? Should he be honored? Grossed out? Embarrassed?

 

 

TJ spoke, cradling his hand against his chest, still looking a bit indignant. "Well, he was being a perve, so I think I'm a bit justified."

 

 

Cyrus pinched the bridge of his nose, not wanting to deal with his boyfriend and his boyfriend's best friend acting like children.

 

 

He took a deep breath. How had his day gone so downhill within the past hour since he got off the phone with his parents?

 

 

He grabbed TJ's hand and dragged him out of the hospital wing, choosing to ignore Lester's shout of "Get some!" And the wolf-whistle that followed. It got cut off, and Cyrus was pretty sure that the nurse had returned from her medicine cabinet and smacked him on the back of the head. He smirked at the thought, before dragging TJ to his dorm. TJ made a comment about the dark decor, but Cyrus ignored it in favor of dragging TJ even further into the Slytherin dorm, and into his room. He finally let go of TJ's hand, and promptly flopped on his bed.

 

 

TJ took a moment to look around. Each House's dorms were divided by gender, of course, but each House had its own minor subcategories of arrangement on top of that. TJ had been in at least one dorm in the other 3 Houses, due to friends he used to hang out within the past being from the other Houses, but he'd never been in the Slytherin dorms.

 

 

Hufflepuffs typically had 3 students to a room, and there was no particular assignment, just whoever the students chose to be their bunkmates. Gryffindors had 5 to a room, and the groups were assigned relatively randomly and by complimentary personality traits. Ravenclaws seemed to be assigned by chemistry and preference of companionship, with no particular set number of bunks to a room. And apparently, Slytherins had rooms to themselves. The rooms were a lot bigger on the inside than they appeared on the outside, however. On the outside, they hardly looked bigger than broom closets clumped rather close together, but on the inside, they were at least the size of a regular dorm room, if not bigger. They also seemed to be a bit more lavish. There was a fireplace along one wall, the four-poster bed had silk sheets and looked a lot more plush, not to mention much bigger than the standard full-sized beds. The furniture was all black wood, and practically whatever wasn't black was green with silver accents. The most notable thing, however, was the wall opposite to the door being entirely glass. Heavy curtains hung open in front of the glass. _'Must be the lake,'_ TJ thought absently. His suspicions were confirmed as he saw something that looked vaguely like a fish swam past.

 

 

He finally turned his attention to his seemingly exhausted boyfriend. "What's wrong Cy?"

 

 

There came a muffled, some-what angry sounding voice, and TJ tried desperately to listen to it, but even when he sat on the bed he could only hear tidbits of what he was saying, as Cyrus's face was buried in his bed.

 

 

"Parents... Talked forever... Mean girl... Fell... Reed... Ignored... You... Lester... Blood... And That's just been in like the past two hours!" Cyrus unburied his face from his duvet near the tail of his rant, and TJ was a little lost, admittedly.

 

 

"I um... I'm not going to lie, I couldn't understand like three-quarters of what you said. Would you mind repeating it?"

 

 

Cyrus rolled onto his back and plopped his head on TJ's lap, repeating his rant. "My parents talked for forever, and it took like half an hour just to say bye, and then when I left the dorms, I ran into this one super mean girl, and I fell. Then I saw Reed, and almost ran into him, too, but he was super dismissive and basically ignored me, and then I found you and Lester in the hospital wing because you guys were being dunces, and there was a lot of blood, and just..." Cyrus growled in frustration near the end, his arms flailing around aggressively, nearly hitting TJ in the face multiple times. TJ started running a hand through Cyrus's hair, and it seemed to cool Cyrus down bit by bit.

 

 

After a couple minutes, TJ leaned down and pressed a kiss to Cyrus's forehead. "Feel better now?"

 

 

Cyrus let out a sigh, tension still not entirely gone from his shoulders. "Yeah."

 

 

"Well, that's good."

 

 

Cyrus sat up and kissed TJ a little aggressively. TJ was shocked for a moment, but kissed back nonetheless.

 

 

Cyrus still seemed to be a bit irritated as he fisted the front of TJ's hoodie, deepening the kiss. When they pulled away for air, Cyrus immediately attached his lips to TJ's neck, renewing the recently-faded marks. TJ let out a little contented sigh, and Cyrus shifted so he was sitting in TJ's lap. TJ's hoodie was quickly lost, and the limits were tested on how far the collar of his shirt could extend before the shirt was removed entirely.

 

 

Just as Cyrus was starting on another mark near TJ's collar bone, the door to the dorm practically slammed open. A loud, shrill scream echoed through the room after a small pause, and the boys jumped. Buffy was standing in the doorway, jaw almost comically agape. Her schoolbooks slowly fell out of her arms, making a pronounced ' **thump** ' echo through the room.

 

 

Of all the things she expected to see today, it certainly never crossed her mind that she'd walk in _on her best friend sitting in his_ _ **shirtless**_ _boyfriend's lap and leaving hickies_ ** _everywhere_**. It was one thing to see the hickies after the fact when TJ _was wearing a shirt_ , but it was quite another to _see it happening_. And it was certainly something she _never wanted to see_ ** _ever again_** _._

 

 

Neither boy had moved, both looking like deer caught in headlights. Her headlights. She was a truck, _and she was going to_ ** _hit them._**

 

 

There was a flurry of movement, loud shrieking about _irresponsibility_ and the _importance of protection_ , and more shrieking as Cyrus clambered off of TJ's lap and TJ found his shirt, and screeching that _they weren't having sex, Buffy, just a heated make-out session,_ and more shrieking from Buffy that _they better not be, because if TJ were to swipe Cyrus's v-card anytime this century, she'd cut off TJ's balls and hang them on her Christmas Tree as ornaments_.

 

 

A very awkward half hour later, the boys sat on opposite sides of Cyrus's bed, Buffy between them, her working on homework and every once in a while asking for help, which Cyrus awkwardly gave. After about another 15 minutes, Buffy packed up her schoolwork, thanked Cyrus for his help, and then shot TJ a meaningful look. She shut the door on her way out, leaving them in their awkward tension.

 

 

Five minutes passed before Cyrus cleared his throat and spoke. "Well, that... Kinda ruined the mood."

 

 

TJ broke out into laughter, but it wasn't so much because he found it funny, but because his chest was right from the tension that had settled about the room.

 

 

"Holy shit. She has no chill, does she?" TJ managed once the tightness in his chest subsided a little.

 

 

"... No. No, she does not."

 

 

"I think I'm more terrified of her now than I've ever been in my whole life."

 

 

"I don't think I'll ever be able to look her in the eyes again," Cyrus lamented.

 

 

They both broke out into genuine laughter, and when it settled the tension in the air was a lot less awkward. Cyrus found TJ's hoodie and slipped it on, crawling next to TJ and cuddling him. TJ cuddled him back, and both managed to relax again. All was quiet for a moment, the tension thankfully dissipating.

  


 

"No, but seriously, I'm never going to be able to look her in the eye again."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Lots of fluff. Kisses, muffins, hoodies, all that jazz. Sleepy kisses and cuddles. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. I know, I know, depressing. I would just really like to move onto other works, and frankly, I feel like a fluffy chapter and a tie back to the beginning is a good place to end it. Thanks for all of your kind comments and all the kudos! <3

 

 Cyrus's eyes opened to see the familiar canopy that hung over his bed. Unfamiliarly, he felt a warmth pressed to his back and an arm slung over his waist. _TJ,_ Cyrus thought. He carefully turned around to see TJ looking like an angel, sage green eyes closed and petal pink lips partly agape.

 

The brunet felt around for his phone, wanting to capture the moment so he could gush about it to Andi or Buffy later. He unlocked it and opened his camera app, snapping a couple photos. After about his third photo, TJ began stirring. Cyrus dropped his phone behind him, feeling only a tad bit guilty and shameful, but he got over those feelings quickly. Bleary green eyes peered at him through thick lashes, and TJ's mouth stretched into a small, lazy smile. Cyrus pressed a kiss to the blond's nose, a small smile appearing on his own face.

 

"Hello, beautiful," TJ murmured.

 

Cyrus blushed a little and shook his head. "Hey, sleepy head."

 

Cyrus felt around for his phone again, trying to check the time. "Huh. It's 5:50- **WAIT, WE'RE GOING TO MISS DINNER!** "

 

"Ow! Cyrus, calm down." TJ's arms tightened around Cyrus's waist even as he tried to worm his way out of the cuddle. "And try not to blow out my eardrums next time, thank you."

 

"I'm hungry!"

 

"We can always sneak down to the kitchens later."

 

"But Buffy's going to bust in here again and try to castrate you!"

 

"She's going to have to see my dick to do that, and she was awkward enough with just my shirt off, so I think we're safe."

 

"Andi's going to try to make us engagement rings or something!"

 

"Is that so bad?"

 

"Jonah's going to tease us for the hickies! Amber's going to ask us when we're getting married! Marty's going to-"

 

"Cy, tell me why you're really upset." TJ cut into Cyrus's rant smoothly.

 

Cyrus pouted, finally stilling in his boyfriend's arms. He mumbled something unintelligible.

 

"What?"

 

"If we get there too late, we'll miss out on all the chocolate chocolate-chip muffins!"

 

TJ smiled at him. "We're wizards. We could literally bake a batch of them right now if we wanted to."

 

"Yeah, but they wouldn't taste like the muffins the Hogwarts elves make!"

 

"Cy, is this really that important to you?"

 

Cyrus nodded, looking up at TJ with big puppy eyes. TJ could never resist that look, and Cyrus knew it.

 

"Fine! We'll go get your muffin. But as soon as we get back, I demand cuddles!"

 

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

 

Upon arriving back to Cyrus's room, TJ flopped on the bed and let out a small burp.

 

"Very attractive." Cyrus deadpanned. He'd eaten about three muffins and some stir-fry consisting mainly of bell peppers (the stir-fry had been TJ's attempt to get Cyrus to eat something _other_ than muffins) and was stuffed. Not quite as stuffed as he would be on Thanksgiving, (however terrible the event that the day may represent, the huge amounts of food were definitely a bonus. Cyrus had a little saying pertaining to the day: don't eat until you're full, eat until you hate yourself).

 

When Cyrus didn't immediately join him on the bed, TJ made toddler-status grabby-hands at him. "Muffin! You promised cuddles!"

 

Cyrus paused in his movements toward the bed, caught on the nickname.

 

TJ sat up onto his elbows, looking at Cyrus curiously. "What's up?"

 

Cyrus just barely bit back his reflexive 'the sky' and shook his head a little. "You called me Muffin."

 

"Oh. Oh... If you don't like it, I can stop." TJ seemed a little disappointed, and Cyrus hated that look on him.

 

"No no no, I like it, I was just surprised, is all!"

 

"Oh... You sure?"

 

"One-hundred percent."

 

TJ's mood turned back to playful so quick it almost made Cyrus's head spin. "Well then, Muffin, c'mere. I want my cuddles."

 

Cyrus smiled at his boyfriend's antics. "Fine, but only if I get to keep your hoodie." He was still wearing it from earlier.

 

"Hey, it's a win-win for me! I get cuddles, and get to see my adorable boyfriend in my hoodie more often!" TJ smiled brightly.

 

Cyrus rolled his eyes and flopped onto the bed next to TJ, who pulled him close and peppered kisses all over his face.

 

Cyrus relaxed. _He's got me._

 

 


End file.
